The present invention relates, in general, to wind electric plants, and, more particularly, to a wind electric generation plant of the type which includes a wind driven propeller or the like to drive an alternator for producing electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,771, 4,228,361, and 4,228,362, each issued to Jacobs et al, disclose prior wind electric plants or wind-operative systems of which the present invention is an improvement. Moreover, the present invention is an improvement in a wind energy system of the type disclosed in referenced Jacobs et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,361, the system output of which is used for purposes of either charging storage batteries or automatically and selectively supplying power to other electric loads when the battery storage capacity is reached in order to thereby maintain a constant load on the wind electric power plant to insure the quiet operation thereof.
The present inventors have found that the field of wind electric plants has need of means for: (1) controlling, in a more precise, proficient and efficient manner, the switching or automatic diversion of the supply of A.C. energy from the alternator output to and from the connected loads of a wind electric system; (2) supplying power to a fixed auxiliary load for a controlled, programmable period of time; (3) reducing the switching transients of load switching SCR devices; (4) controlling and regulating the level of excitation field current of a wind-driven alternator during a load switching operation in order to prevent torque shock, shock load or severe torque strain from being placed on the alternator mounts and entire stub tower structure of a wind electric plant in which the alternator is mounted; and (5) controlling. and preventing damage to a wind electric system upon the occurrence or during times of excessive alternator output due to an "overspeeding" condition caused by wind propeller speed surges created by high wind gusts or severe storm conditions. The presently disclosed system satisfies these needs and others of the field of wind electric plants.